An Unforgettable Day
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Kagome Is Visiting Inuyasha and the others When Inuyasha Wants To Go Out For A Picnic, With Kagome. What Happens Next? 1st InuYasha fanfic plz review. UPDATED 12-11-2012
1. Getting Ready

**Chapter One: Getting Ready**** (Kaede's Hut)**

Today was the day, the day Inuyasha was going to ask Kagome to be his girl, his woman. She was coming back from her time and was hopefully going to be in a mood so that was perfect.

"So how are you going to ask her Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it! What do you think?" Yasha responded sarcastically

"Well Shippo is right, you have to have at least some sort of a plan, Inuyasha", said Sango

"Yeah you can't just go out to someone and ask them to be your girlfriend," explained Miroku

"Why not? You do it all the time!" laughed Yasha as he got done getting ready and left Kaede's hut. _"I'll figure something out eventfully"_

As Inuyasha left the hut the entire group shook their heads in disapproval. They all knew Inuyasha had a thing for Kagome and she felt the same thing for him, but they were too suborned to admit it, which was fine until they tried to deny it.

**INUAYSHA'S P.O.V. (He's jumping around the forest and heading for the well to see Kagome)**

"Ok I can go give her a big hug and... no OH! I can walk up and kiss her all over...no oh I can do a combination us the two...NO THAT'S STUPID! What am I going to do?" Ow this was wrecking my brain and I was getting closer and closer to the well. I couldn't wait to see her, it been a few days since she left and I've been missing her dearly. Whenever I'm around Kagome I feel at peace and so freaking happy that I could scream at the top of my lung "I LOVE KAGOME HIGUROSHI!" But before that could happen I had to let her know how I feel so we could be together.

**(Sitting On The Side Of the Well)**

"Where is she, she should've have been here 30 seconds ago DANMIT!" I thought as I was still trying to figure out how to tell Kagome I lo-"

Just then a purplish shine from inside the well got my attention "She's here," I thought "Kagome, my love. Play it casual" Hey Kagome how are you today?"

She came out of the well with her big yellow bag as she always did, but today something was enchanting about her, the way the sunset hit her face and the way her hair swept around her head as she turned and looked at me.

**KAGOME'S P.O.V. (Finishing pulling her bag out the well)**

As I turned around I saw Inuyasha standing there staring at me dumbfounded.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" I thought. I walked up to him and waved my hand in his face and snapped my fingers no use it was like he was in some sort of trace and it was creeping me out so the only thing I could do was to...

**INUYASHA'S P.O.V**

"Damnit woman why the hell do you do that?" She said that word, my least favorite word in the world "SIT" I got up and brushed myself off as Kagome explained why she did it.

"You wouldn't stop staring at me it was weird and it freaked me out, it was the only thing that snapped you out of it."

I quickly ignored it and offered to carry her back to the village, she agreed and we were off.

I almost ran into a few trees, I wasn't thinking straight. Having Kagome on back was the best thing in the world at that time, she did hit me in the head a few times but it was worth it.


	2. The Plan

**Chapter Two: The Plan** **(Kagome and Inuyasha have just arrived at Kaede's hut)**

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

Being happy that I barely survived the trip I was greeted by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo

"Kagome! We missed you!" exclaimed Shippo as he jumped up and gave me a hug the best way he could. "Indeed your absence was greatly sad, right Inuysha?" said Miroku as he glanced at Inuyasha.

"Um...yea...Well (sweat drop) so Kagome what did you bring us to eat?"

I dropped my bag on the ground and let them all attack it; I got out the way just in time. I decided to take walk outside and enjoy this night; the stars were out twinkling so brightly.

"I love being here in the feudal era with all my friends and especially Inuyasha, he's basically the reason I come here. Ever since I found out that I was in love, he's all I think about," I thought.

I heard a sound behind me and turned to looked. It was Inuyasha, he managed to get the ninja cookies from Shippo

"What's up," I asked

"Nothing just wondering where you went is all."

"Oh, well I'm just enjoying the view." I said

**INUYASHA'S .P.O.V.**

"Yeah me too." I thought "Hey Kagome I was thinking maybe you and I could maybe go ou...

"Do what?" she asked with a confusing looking on her face.

"Out on a picnic or something? (sweat drop) I mean we hardly get to spend time together and we'll..." I said nervously she had a shocked and surprised look on her face I knew it meant "no"

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

"Why in the hell did he ask me that...still, it's Inuyasha" I thought. He started backing away from me and I knew he thought I was going to say "no"

"Wait Inuyasha, that sounds like a cool idea how about we go tomorrow afternoon?

**INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**

"I couldn't believe it, she said yes", I thought "Um ok we'll go amorrow tafternoon...um mean"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Kagome walked up and patted me on my head and went into the hut.


	3. Amorrow Tafternoon

**Chapter Three: Amorrow Tafternoon ****(Kaede's Hut)**

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

The sun woke me up the next day; it was good because it ensured me that today was going to be a good day. I got up and stretched as I scanned the room everyone was still asleep, except Inuyasha he was gone. To avoid waking everybody up I took my bag outside and got the food prepared for my picnic later.

"Hey you're wake, cool."

I looked up and saw that Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of the hut I don't know why but he just looked so hot sitting up there, I just had an urge to jump up there and make out with him but he jump down before I could blink. The wave of his hair as he landed made me melt inside.

"I know it's early but do you want to go anyway?" I asked him

"Sure...yea...let's go (sweat drop)

He knelt down so that I could climb on his back and then we took off. At some part of the trip I felt his hand slowly feel my legs, I mean of course he was touching my legs, but this time he was _feeling_ my legs.

**(Kagome and Inuyasha are flying through the air looking out for trees) ****INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**

"...and they were really soft too. Not to mention she smelled good too, of course she always did," I thought. The picnic spot was the clearing in front of the tree where that bitch Kikyou pinned me 52 years ago.

"So what's for lunch Kagome? I hope you brought more ninja food and that noodle stuff I like" I asked She reached inside her and pulled out the noodles I liked and handed them to me I just sat there drooling.

"So, Inuyasha...," she started as she started fixing them for me"...what's been going on lately?"

"Nothing really, Miroku got slapped by Sango about three times and Kilala got her tail stepped on by a villager but nothing important."


	4. The Talk

**_Chapter Four: The Talk _****(Kagome and Inuyasha are now sitting under the shade under the tree after Lunch)**

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

"What a great day, I was on a picnic with Inuyasha and it was just perfect", I thought to myself as we rested against the tree. I looked toward the mountains and saw that the sun was about to set, then found myself watching Inuyasha sleep. He was so cute, I wanted to play with his ears so bad! I couldn't stand it I wanted to kiss him, I turned over and slowly lowered myself closer and closer to his face just as I was about to touch my lips with his he woke up and scared the hell out of me. "AH!"

"What's your problem?" he asked as I curled into a ball.

"Um...Nothing I...thought...I...saw...a...um...a...worm" I lied

**INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**

"Yea right…" I thought, I could tell she was lying by the way she was looking around. I figured since she was in a good mood I might as we pop the question. I took a deep breath and...

"Um...Kagome we've known each other for a long time right..." I started as I got closer to her face

"Yea about two years" she explained as she got closer to me

"Right, two years and we've been thought a lot together..." I said as we got closer to each other"...and I wanted to ask you something..."

"What Inuyasha?" she said sweetly as we were about an inch from kissing

"Well..." I said as I saw her eyes slowly close and her lips puckered up. I felt her breath on my face and was about to kiss her when I smelled something...something funky...


	5. The Other Plan

**Chapter Five: The Other Plan ****(Kagome is sitting on the ground while Inuyasha is standing up about a foot away)**

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it, there I was kissing the air while Inuyasha was standing up and sniffing it. I stood up to see what was so interesting, there was a whirlwind heading this direction and I knew it was bad news. As the whirlwind stomped on Inuyasha I felt someone holding my hand. It was Kouga as usually he was there for two reasons: to hit on me and to piss off Inuyasha

"Hey Kagome you look hot today. Whatcha doing out here with mutt boy, taking him for a walk?" mocked Kouga openly.

For the longest time Kouga has had a thing for me and I've been trying to tell him that I didn't feel that way about him, but being thick-head as he was he just wasn't getting it. I had an idea, this would help me get the guy I actually wanted and piss off Kouga. I picked up Inuyasha off the ground and whispered to him, "Follow my lead"

**INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**

I didn't know what she was planning but if it got rid of Kouga I'd try it. The first thing that happened was Kagome grabbed my hand walked over to the tree. We walked past Kouga who was still laughing, that bastard, then he asked what was going on. She signed to me that she wanted me to sit down first so I did, and then she sat on my lap, this scared the hell out of me but hey I wasn't complaining.

Kouga, looking stupid, asked "Ka-Kagome, w-why are on s-sitting in his l-lap?"

"Why wouldn't I? He is my **lover** after all, duh!" she lied as she warped her arm around my neck and rubbed my head with her face. What happened next was the funniest thing in the world, Kouga had this blank and shocked look on his face he was speechless.

"H-how long have y-you guys b-been lov-lov..?"

"Lovers?" I finished "Oh awhile now like about a year right sweetie?" I said as I got up and walked into Kouga's face with a smirk smile on my face.

"Right,dear" Kagome agreed as we hugged each other.

"Wow, this was a shock I didn't even know it was coming, Kagome good luck and mu-Inuyasha. congrants you are one lucky guy. See you guys around."

"Hope not," I thought.


	6. The Question

**Chapter Six: The Question**** (Both Inuyasha and Kagome are standing up in front of the tree)**

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it worked! Kouga ran so fast that the bark on the trees pilled off.

"That was great I knew it work, Kouga only liked me because he knew we weren't together!" I said as I was laughing

"Yea...," Inuyasha said sadly

"What's wrong? Kouga's gone" asked with excitement

"Yea well don't get me worng I'm happy it just... I was thinking... it was fun to 'pretend' to be a couple, but don't you think it be more fun to 'be' an actual couple?" he asked as he took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

I couldn't believe he just said that, I mean he just thought it in the air, and said it like it was no big deal.

"Yea..." I said nervously

"Kagome," he started "I think about you constantly, always and all the time. I think I go as far as saying that I l-love you

I didn't know what to say, I just looked at him. I wanted to say "I love you too", but that came out "Inuyasha..." so he continued

"It would be really great if you and I were a real couple, so what do you say?"

"What could I say?"

**INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**

"She was making me nervous I just spilled my feelings and there she was just standing there with a dumb look on her face" I thought "Please Kagome say something say you love me I know you do!" All I wanted to do is hold her in my arms and kiss and tell her over and over but I couldn't til she said something back to me.

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

I did the only thing I could think of...I kissed him, the best I could. Enough to let him know that I too was madly in love with him. I don't know how long it was but after I let go and stopped he just stood there stunned, then he asked

"So want to be real lovers?"

I just smiled and said "Yes, of course."

**BOTH INUYASHA AND KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

Then we just sat under the tree kissed and snuggled.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUNCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY OLDER FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
